Lynn and Lola Play The Love Calculator
by Exotos135
Summary: Lynn and Lola use a calculator to see the probabilities that certain pairings could work. Everything belongs to their respective owners.


Lynn and Lola watched as the calculator itself loaded, and Lana and Lucy got ready to film the video. "Are you guys sure this is a good idea?" Lana asked. "I mean, acting like a matchmaker can be a bit frustrating."

"Yeah, what if your pairing gets a bad score or something?" Lucy added.

"You're just jealous 'cause we're the ones doing this and you're not!" Lola scoffed.

"Yeah, what the discount princess said," Lynn blurted. "Ready? Go!"

* * *

 **Pairing one:**

 **Lynn & Lola**

* * *

"Are you serious?" Lola asked.

"Hey, It's not as bad as you think it is!" Lynn replied with a smile.

"Are you serious?!" Lola repeated, clearly growing furious.

"Come on, Lola, get a sense of humor!"

"Of all the pairings you could start the video with, why start with us?! I mean, we're sisters!"

"Well, we're together today, so-"

"We're sisters!"

"Hey, look at the bright side: Lynn is both a girl and a boy's name, so technically I could simply be pairing you with another Lynn-"

"Why would I want to date someone named like you?!"

"Hey, love is unpredictable."

* * *

 **End result:**

 **61%**

* * *

"Hold the dang phone, what is the meaning of this?!" Lola hissed as Lynn started to read:

"Dr. Love thinks that a relationship between Lynn and Lola has a reasonable chance of working out, but on the other hand, it might not."

"It definitely won't!"

"Your relationship may suffer good and bad times."

"Mostly bad times, judging by Lynn's personality."

"If things might not be working out as you would like them to, do not hesitate to talk about it with the person involved. Spend time together, talk with each other."

"See, Lola? That wasn't so bad."

"Whatever, let me show you an actual pairing."

* * *

 **Pairing two:**

 **Clyde & Lori**

* * *

"Really?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Well, last pairing was a pretty messed up incest couple thing, but the one you picked is simply impossible. I mean, we all know what happens every time Clyde tries to make a move on Lori, right?"

"Look, we agreed we were gonna do pairings regardless of predictability and all that jazz, so let's see what the calculator has to say, alright?"

"Fine."

* * *

 **End result:**

 **64%**

* * *

"64?! Higher than Lynn and I?!"

"Okay, I didn't see that coming!"

"Lynn, you gotta do Lori and Bobby next!"

"You think I wouldn't do them after seeing such the result? It's practically inevitable!"

* * *

 **Pairing three:**

 **Bobby and Lori**

 **End Result:**

 **72%**

* * *

"Phew, at least now we know Dr. Love is actually sane and non-biased."

"Still 64%. Dang."

"Lori may need to step up her game soon, 'cause if Clyde finds out, hohoho, he's gonna give it his 110%!"

"Did you just turn into Santa Claus for a moment there?"

"Hohohoho! Merry Christmas!"

"See, Lynn? I told you that being mall santa would get the jollyness stuck on you!"

"Hohoho! Just do the next pairing already, would you?"

"Fine, Lynnta Claus."

* * *

 **Fourth pairing:**

 **Lincoln and Ronnie Anne**

* * *

"See, Lynn? This is the kind of pairing you should've started with! Something that's not ridiculous in the slightest! This has got to be a perfect 100%!"

"Yeah, let's see what the calculator says."

* * *

 **End result:**

 **18%**

* * *

"Excuse me?!"

Lynn laughed out.

"Why are you laughing?!"

"I actually kinda expected the result to be bad, but not to that extent!" Lynn laughed some more.

"I thought you'd be devastated by this revelation!"

"I am! It's just that It's so hilarious I can't help but laugh!"

"Could you please read the dang description already?!"

"Alright then: Dr. Love thinks a relationship might work out between Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, but the chance is very small. A successful relationship _is_ possible, but you both have to work on it."

"Actually, that's some very sound advice."

"Do not sit back and think that it will all work out fine, because it might not be working out the way you wanted it to. Spend as much time with each other as possible."

"It's kinda hard to do the last part, what with Ronnie moving away and all."

"Again, the chance of this relationship working out is very small, so even when you do work hard on it, it still might not work out."

"Well, that's a bummer."

"I know! Let's try a pairing that's bound to work!"

"Like?"

* * *

 **Fifth pairing:**

 **Lola & Lana**

* * *

"How didn't I see this coming?"

"Why didn't I do this earlier?"

"Maybe you were just waiting for the right moment to utterly tick me off?"

"Oh right, that's a pretty good way to view it."

"Fine, use the calculator."

"Are you sure you wanna see the result? Perhaps you'd like

"Use the dang calculator already!"

"Alright, geez, you're such a tsundere today."

"Only 'cause you make me act like it!"

* * *

 **End Result:**

 **61%**

* * *

"Okay, that's not so bad, I expect Lana and I to get along somewhat."

"It says the same thing as with us, Clyde and Lori, and Bobby and Lori."

"Well, let's move on to the final pairing, and I'm sure everybody knows what pairing we're doing."

* * *

 **Final Pairing:**

 **Luna & Sam**

* * *

"Don't give us those looks, you knew it was coming!"

"Besides, It's a breath of fresh air from the other pairings."

"Yeah, I mean, it actually sounds possible as a romance."

"Alright, let's see what the calculator says."

* * *

 **End result:**

 **11%**

* * *

"Daaaang!"

"Wait, what?!"

"The description says the same stuff it did with Ronnie and Lincoln."

"W-Well... W-W-We can't end the video there! Put another pairing that could get a high score!"

"I'm on it!"

* * *

 **Real Final Pairing(?):**

 **Lucy & Lincoln**

* * *

"Would you quit it with the... You know what? Nevermind, as long as it scores higher than Luna and Sam, it's fine."

* * *

 **End result:**

 **61%**

* * *

"Okay, much better, and hopefully Luna wasn't here to see the penultimate pairing."

"It says the same as the non-RonnieColn or LuSam pairings."

"Yeah, we're kinda done here, so it doesn't really matter."

* * *

"Well, that could've gone better, specially the penultimate pairing." Lana said as she and Lucy stopped filming.

"I'm kinda troubled at the fact you decided to do Lincoln and I as the final pairing," Lucy remarked.

"Hey, it's not our fault!" Lynn complained. "We were out of ideas for pairings, and that was the best I could come up with!"

"Alright, don't freak out, at least the video's over and ready to be posted on the internet," Lana answered. "Alhough, I can't help but feel we need to do something about Sam and Luna's chances."

"There's nothing we can do now, the best we can try is hope that things only get better from here."

Everybody nodded and left the room, hoping the result for Luna and Sam wouldn't haunt them for the remainder of the day.


End file.
